Bassalt Feind AD145WD
Facebolt The facebolt depicts Baphomat, a god in satanisum. Energy Ring It is a left spin version of aries. Fusion Wheel Twisted is a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features 60 small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and/or invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense". Due to it's very heavy weight; which has made it the heaviest Wheel in the metagame until Diablo Nemesis X:D's release. Also because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it does cause recoil too. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense Type Wheels such as Libra, Death, and Duo and is the 2nd heaviest Fusion Wheel to date, with Diablo being the heaviest. Spin Track Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of its unique design, but if you replace AD145 with with Boost Disk 145 (BD145) (also the heaviest Spin Track so far), it makes a really good title for the entire bey itself. AD145 is still a better choice for Defense than 145. The Spin Track is great for Stamina and is top-tier of its class. It was re-released withFusion Hades AD145SWD. Preformance tip Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest, along with EWD, of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, like the ability to not be knocked over easily. However, it also brings some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over. However, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brake ability when it gets smashed. Gallery 180px-Metalwheel_basalt.jpg 180px-185px-AriesClear.jpg 180px-AD145.jpg WD.jpg feind.jpg Baphomat.jpg Category:Unregistered Beys Category:Forbidden Beys